A Mental Wedding
by mariteri
Summary: Maggie and Walter's church wedding! Connected to the story "Finding Bones". Rated T just to cover my bases.


**Disclaimer—I do not own The Finder, The Mentalist, or any of their characters. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here you go! Maggie and Walter's church wedding! Needless to say that I wrote this before the big change up over on the Mentalist, so there's still the C.B.I. around and they're still with all the original characters. But sorry to say, I can't recall what season this was supposed to land within. Nevertheless, Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**A Mental Wedding**

"_Jane!_" the indignant roar of his partner and handler for the C.B.I. rang through the offices.

They had only arrived back on the west coast that day and had gone to the offices to check in and take care of whatever paperwork would free up a day or two of off time. Jane had gone in because he had little choice as one of them, of whom he knew not, had taken his car keys. He was told that if they had to be there, so did he. This wasn't helped by Lisbon who was exhausted and still slightly perturbed by the fact that he had been his usual self during this convention for all the state run investigation bureaus.

He picked up his tea and went over to Lisbon's office, not really knowing what he did this time to tick her off.

"You called?" he murmured, sipping on his beverage of choice.

"Come over here," she said, turning her computer to face him.

Curious he went over and looked down at what appeared to be a MP3 file. Hitting play, he watched as Maggie dressed in the flower dress he had gotten for her went down the isle on the arm of the FBI agent he had met when they had hunted his cousin down at sea.

Smiling he got a chair, pulling it around and watched as she took her vows with Walter.

"I love you, Walter," Maggie told him. "I loved you as a child and I love you now. I'll love you when we're both too old to stand up straight or remember yesterday. And I just wanted God to know how much and that's why I wanted to take vows here and now. You mean that much to me. Never forget that."

Walter cleared his throat and murmured, "You humble me, Magdalena. I never could find the right words like you..."

That had Jane laughing along with the others there at the church and muttering to Lisbon, "I'll explain why everyone finds that funny later."

"Okay," Teresa murmured, still watching the video.

"When I came back from the war, I thought that I wasn't the man you left back there in the desert. I was wrong. I may not be 100%, but I am never as good as when I am with you. I love you, Maggie. I'm sorry things went as it did when I came back to the States. I lost my way. You showed me the way back."

The exchange of rings was made and the priest declared them man and wife. The two kissed with Walter picking her up and spinning her around, making her laugh joyously.

"Yes!" Jane whispered, grinning like a fool. "They did it!"

Lisbon stopped the video. "How is it that they got my e-mail address?"

"I have no clue, Lisbon," he said with a grin. "Walter, the groom, he's a self proclaimed finder. He can find anything or anyone, anywhere, and has proven it." He chuckled. "And he has never been one to be without something to say. Between the two, that's pretty much why everyone there laughed."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain…"

"Is there anything else on the video to see?" he asked her.

"A bit more," she said, turning it back on.

The happy couple were dancing down the isle. This made Lisbon even laugh. Maggie stopped in front of the camera, telling the camera operator, "This part is only for Pattie." She got an okay and she looked into the camera's lens. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to be here, Pattie. I would have loved for you to walk me down the isle. But with any luck there will be a little Sherman coming into the world that's going to need a godfather." She beamed. "I love you! Take care!" She rolled her eyes. "And your car keys are in Cho's top left hand desk drawer. Not very imaginative for a hiding place, but apparently effective enough to keep you there much longer than you wanted." She blew him a kiss and the screen went black.

"What the hell? Jane?" Lisbon asked even as Jane rushed over to Cho's desk, wrenching the drawer open.

Looking to Cho flatly, he yanked his keys out. "I just put them there," Cho told him, puzzled as to how he could find them so quickly.

"How did she know that they were there? And how did she know you even worked with a man named Cho?" Lisbon asked, astonished.

"I'm sure she guessed," Jane said, trying to sound his usual jaded self on that subject. "Well, now that I have my keys, I'll be going now."

"No! You have yet to tell me how she got my e-mail and how it was she even knew your keys…" He just waved at her from the closing elevator.

Looking over to the team, she muttered, "Jane has the weirdest relatives!"

**The End**

**…**

**And there you go! The church wedding of Maggie and Walter. I hope you liked it. Thanks again and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
